A New Pack
by xDaa-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION : UA : Prisonnier de la meute qui a tuée sa famille, Stiles n'a qu'une envie : s'enfuir. L'apparition d'un loup noir et de sa meute était l'occasion parfaite.


BONNES FÊTES !

Ouiii, je sais ça fait longtemps et je m'en excuse. Je vous explique tout ça en bas parce que je sais que vous voulez lire là.

Donc, comme d'habitude cette fic n'est pas de moi, elle appartient à Lesatha sur AO3. Je remercie Calliope83 pour sa relecture.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Stiles haïssait sa meute. Peut- être parce que ce n'était pas _sa_ meute. Il ne l'avait pas choisie, n'avait manifesté aucun désir d'en faire partie. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette meute avant que son Alpha ne décide de décimer la famille de Stiles -sa meute d'origine- et de le garder en vie, lui , le jeune Bêta. La seule et unique chance que Stiles avait eue, c'était qu'il était trop jeune à l'époque de sa capture pour que l'Alpha ne puisse faire de lui son compagnon.

Mais ce drame était arrivé un an auparavant. Désormais, Stiles était assez âgé pour devenir le compagnon de l'Alpha, et plus déterminé que jamais à échapper à son destin. Il pouvait voir les regards libidineux que lui lançait l'Alpha quand la meute était réunie autour du feu la nuit, il pouvait sentir sa faim quand ils chassaient. Ce qui avait été une question de mois n'était plus qu'une question de jours.

Stiles ne se laisserait pas posséder sans se battre. En fait il ne se laisserait pas posséder, un point c'est tout. Pendant longtemps, il avait envisagé de tuer l'Alpha. Oui, sa satisfaction serait à son comble de sentir son sang sous ses crocs ou sur ses mains, ça dépendait de la façon dont il procéderait. Mais il savait que le tuer ne marcherait pas. Stiles n'arriverait jamais à assassiner l'Alpha et réussir ensuite à s'échapper. La voix de la raison lui soufflait qu'il n'arriverait même pas à infliger une égratignure à l'Alpha, qui était plus âgé, plus grand et plus fort que lui.

Par conséquent, Stiles devait fuir. Courir pendant que les autres chassaient, puisqu'ils ne l'emmenaient pas tout le temps avec eux. Ou disparaître au milieu de la nuit quand ils s'installeraient près d'une rivière. Stiles était déterminé à nager pendant des heures si cela signifiait que ça camouflerait son odeur- et ses traces. Au point où il en était, n'importe quel sort serait préférable à son sort actuel.

«Bientôt, mon très cher compagnon à l'humeur exécrable, tu seras entièrement à moi,» lui avait chuchoté l'Alpha **,** trois jours auparavant.

Cette promesse avait fait frissonner Stiles et renforcé sa détermination. Il devait partir avant que ce monstre ne puisse apposer l'horrible marque sur son cou, une marque qui concrétiserait leur accouplement. Ils n'étaient pas installés à proximité d'une rivière, mais Stiles ne pouvait plus attendre. Il s'enfuirait après leur prochaine grande chasse, de cette façon il aurait le ventre plein. Seul et en cavale, il n'aurait pas souvent l'opportunité de manger à sa faim.

Ou alors il pouvait attendre que 'sa' meute soit attaquée par une autre meute, parce qu'il savait depuis peu que cela allait bientôt arriver. Stiles n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand un des éclaireurs de l'Alpha était revenu essoufflé et les yeux largement écarquillés ce matin **-** là, clamant qu'il avait repéré les traces d'une meute d'envergure. Des traces très proches, qui s'enfonçaient un peu en direction des bois.

«La meute Hale,» bafouilla l'éclaireur, encore et encore. «C'est la meute Hale !»

Stiles n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait. Ils étaient bien trop au Nord de sa region natale et il ne connaissait aucune meute aux alentours. Par contre, à en juger les grognements des Bêtas et les chuchotements empressés, il parierait que c'était une meute avec laquelle ils avaient déjà eu affaire auparavant. Si la meute Hale était ici par vengeance, parfait. Stiles approuvait. Mais il ne resterait pas pour assister au spectacle. Premièrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se battre pour un Alpha qu'il détestait, et deuxièmement parce qu'il savait fort bien ce qui arrivait au compagnon d'un Alpha quand une meute ennemie attaquait et gagnait. Si son Alpha du moment mourait, Stiles appartiendrait à Alpha Hale.

Et peut **-** être qu'il n'était pas encore le compagnon de l' Alpha, mais il avait son odeur partout sur lui. Les loups garous devineraient tout de suite sa position. Stiles faciliterait la vie de tout le monde en partant. Alors que l'Alpha hurlait des ordres à ses Bêtas, Stiles se transforma en loup et se faufila hors de sa tente. Les autres étaient trop loin et bien trop occupés pour le remarquer. Et il comprenait pourquoi : un énorme loup noir se tenait sur la falaise, au dessus de leur campement. Bien que les autres membres de la meute fussent hors de portée de vue, Stiles pouvait sentir leur présence. S'ils faisaient la même taille que leur leader, Stiles , avec ses membres dégingandés et son corps pas encore bien développé, ne voulait vraiment pas les rencontrer .

Le loup noir hurla, déambulant sur la falaise. Pendant une infime seconde, Stiles crut qu'il avait tourné ses yeux rouges dans sa direction, mais c'était impossible. Il était bien trop loin. Mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas se méprendre sur la signification des hurlements poussés pour répondre à l'Alpha. Et c'était son signal de départ. Souhaitant à son non-Alpha une mort longue et douloureuse, Stiles fit volte-face pour disparaître dans les bois. Un loup plus avisé aurait pris un rythme de course qui lui aurait permis de l'emmener loin, mais il était trop effrayé pour se montrer raisonnable. Il alla aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais pas assez rapidement pour échapper aux rumeurs de la bataille entre les deux meutes.

Stiles tâcha de rester sourd aux bruits de l'affrontement et fit de plus grandes enjambées. Au moins ses longues pattes lui permettaient de parcourir de grandes distances moyennant peu d'efforts. Il s'arrêta deux fois, une première fois quand il se sentit épuisé, la seconde fois, des heures après avoir vu le loup noir. Avec de la chance, soit la meute Hale n'avait pas senti sa trace, soit ils se fichaient complètement de lui. Il avança alors à petit trot. Il devait trouver un peu d'eau, puis une cachette pour la nuit. Et après ça, il devait trouver une manière de survivre en tant qu'Oméga, puisque que c'était ce qu'il était devenu.

Stiles mit ses problèmes de côté, le temps de se rapprocher d'un ruisseau. Il plongea tout le haut de son corps dans l'eau, ce qui reposa un peu ses pattes douloureuses et soulagea ses poumons en feu. Il ne pouvait même pas décrire à quel point c'était agréable d'enfin avoir de l'eau pour apaiser sa gorge sèche.

Il entendit le hurlement alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration. Son corps entier se raidit. C'était un hurlement d'Alpha. Pas celui qui l'avait capturé, il l'aurait reconnu. Ça devait être le loup noir, ce qui voulait dire que la meute Hale avait gagné et venait récupérer son trophée. Stiles gémit, et se força à se mettre debout sur des pattes tremblantes. La meute se rapprochait de lui, il le savait. Utiliser de l'eau pour camoufler son odeur ne l'aiderait pas. Ni courir ou marcher d'ailleurs, car cela le faisait souffrir.

Il essaya quand même de courir, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçût un loup gris le dépasser sur sa gauche, faisant un grand virage pour se placer devant Stiles. Le plus petit loup grogna, sautant au dessus du ruisseau pour changer sa trajectoire. Il trouva alors sur son chemin un autre loup, un blanc. Il pouvait entendre un troisième loup encore sur sa gauche, et un autre juste derrière lui. Il était pris au piège.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'essaierait pas de s'échapper. Stiles ralentit, d'une, deux foulées et s'arrêta brusquement pour se retourner à l'aide de ses pattes arrière. Derrière lui, le loup marron faillit lui rentrer dedans et sauta sur le côté à la dernière seconde pour éviter Stiles. Il ne pouvait par contre pas éviter ses mâchoires, que Stiles referma sur la partie de son corps la plus proche -une jambe- avec un malin plaisir. Le loup hurla, plus de surprise que de douleur, et répliqua plus rapidement que Stiles ne s'y attendait. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent profondément dans l'épaule de Stiles, lui arrachant un aboiement irrité, avec un peu de chair.

Cependant, avant que Stiles ne pût se dégager, une énorme masse noire fonça dans le loup marron et l'envoya rouler un peu plus loin. L'Alpha. Évidemment, il voulait avoir le privilège de le tuer lui **-** même. Il grogna alors qu'il surplombait le loup marron qui se recroquevillait sur lui **-** même. Les deux autres loups arrêtèrent de courir partout, comme si la colère de l'Alpha était aussi dirigée contre eux. Stiles en profita pour s'éloigner, mais il ne réussit qu'à trébucher à cause de sa jambe blessée et atterrit dans le ruisseau, avec son élégance habituelle. Son corps heurta alors si durement la surface de l'eau que les éclaboussures atteignirent l'Alpha et son Bêta au pelage marron. Cela mit un terme aux grognements, mais le silence menaçant qui s'était installé n'était pas de bon augure. Bien malgré lui, Stiles aplatit son corps dans l'eau, essayant de se faire aussi petit que possible.

L'Alpha tourna tout son corps vers lui et après qu'il eut fait un signe que Stiles ne vit pas, tous ses Bêtas se placèrent en cercle autour du ruisseau. Tenter de s'échapper n'était vraiment plus une option envisageable désormais. Stiles montra ses crocs en voyant l'Alpha s'approcher. Peut **-** être qu'il pourrait lui arracher un bon lambeau de chair avant de mourir. Il grogna plus fort alors que l'Alpha s'approchait, ses jambes se tendirent sous lui, et puis... le loup se transforma. Stiles se retrouva en face d'un homme musculeux avec des yeux verts, dont la couleur contrastait complètement avec les yeux rouges d'un Alpha. Beaucoup plus doux **…** L'homme s'accroupit devant lui à une longueur de bras, complètement oublieux de sa nudité. Stiles l'était presque tout autant.

«Eh bien, pour quelque chose d'aussi frêle, tu sais en faire, du bruit et du grabuge,» déclara l'homme.

Le grognement de Stiles mourut dans sa gorge. Il s'attendait à une menace de mort, ou à une quelconque phrase à propos du fait qu'il était devenu la nouvelle propriété de l'homme. Mais non, ce n'était qu'une insulte. Il aplatit ses oreilles, ses crocs toujours découverts. L'homme soupira, l'ombre d'un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Une autre insulte.

«Tu sais que tu as perdu ce combat, pas vrai ? Un combat que tu as commencé, d'ailleurs.»

Stiles aboya en guise de protestation. Ça devait être la chose la plus ridicule qu'il eût jamais entendue. L'Alpha leva ses mains, haussant des épaules.

«Je comprends que tu aies pu mal interpréter nos intentions, et je m'en excuse, mais nous ne cherchions pas à nous battre avec toi. Je sais que tu as fui avant la bataille. Ces loups n'étaient pas vraiment ta meute, n'es-ce pas ? Aucun loup n'abandonnerait sa meute dans de telles circonstances.»

Et c'était la chose la plus juste que l'Alpha lui eût dite jusqu'à présent.

«Nous les avons tous tués.» Il n'y avait aucun remords dans la voix de l'homme, ni dans ses yeux. Stiles rencontra son regard sans cligner des yeux. «J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas vraiment désolé non plus par cette nouvelle. Bien, nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose, alors. Maintenant, et toi ? Tu peux devenir un Oméga et essayer de vivre seul jusqu'à ce qu'une autre meute te recueille. Ou tu peux venir avec nous. Peu importe comment ta vie était avec ton ancienne meute, je te promets qu'elle sera meilleure désormais.»

Les oreilles de Stiles se redressèrent toutes seules, arrachant un sourire à l'Alpha. Celui-ci ne devait pas cependant se faire trop d'illusions -même un discours habile ne suffirait pas à convaincre Stiles si facilement. Il était intrigué, rien de plus. Pourquoi une meute l'aurait-elle suivi pendant des heures, juste pour l'inviter à la rejoindre ? Ça demandait beaucoup d'effort pour un résultat incertain. D'un autre côté, ils n'étaient pas obligés d'inviter Stiles à rejoindre leur meute. Ils pouvaient le forcer à le faire s'ils le voulaient. Stiles plissa ses yeux en regardant l'Alpha. Peut **-** être avait-il deviné son objectif : faire croire à un pauvre Bêta qu'il avait le choix.

«On va rester au camp de ton ancienne meute pendant plusieurs jours. Tu peux venir nous voir là **-** bas si tu veux.»

L'Alpha se retransforma en loup et, suivi de ses Bêtas, partit en trottinant tranquillement, comme s'il ne venait pas de ruiner le plan parfait que Stiles voulait suivre -survivre seul. A présent, il se sentait déchiré entre cette possibilité et une autre, beaucoup plus attirante. Trouver une autre meute, une vraie meute. Ce nouvel espoir rendait tout plus compliqué.

Stiles lança un coup d'œil à la meute qui s'éloignait. Puis il remua son épaule. Elle avait guérie. Il pouvait attendre encore un peu pour souffler et ensuite il pourrait continuer son chemin. Ou alors suivre la meute Hale à une distance raisonnable.

* * *

Derek et la meute furent accueillis sur le camp par l'odeur de corps brûlés et par un Peter exaspéré.

«Neveu,» s'exclama t-il, «tu t'es amusé à courir dans les bois pendant que ton vieil oncle faisait tout le travail ?»

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, entrant dans la tente que Peter et Cora avaient dressée pour lui afin qu'il pût se changer en toute tranquillité. Une tranquillité très relative, puisque Peter se mit derrière la peau d'ours servant de porte et ne fit que se plaindre.

«Sérieusement, Derek, nous mettre ta sœur et moi de corvée de nettoyage pendant que tu prends le reste de la meute pour partir chasser... De mon temps, personne n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire un truc pareil.»

Derek se changea et compta jusqu'à dix avant de parler.

«Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'était pas une chasse, mon oncle.»

«Tu vois, tu ne sais pas apprécier ce qui est drôle dans la vie. C'est pour ça que j'aurais dû y aller à ta place.»

Derek enfila une tunique et sortit de la tente, claquant la peau d'ours sur le visage de son oncle en passant.

«Non,» répliqua t-il, «c'est pour ça que tu es resté ici.»

«Est **-** ce que ça en valait au moins la peine ? As **-** tu attrapé ton petit lapin ?»

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et regarda l'orée de la forêt.

«Oh non, tu ne l'as pas ramené ? Ne me dis pas que tu recommences avec tes absurdités à propos du 'libre arbitre'. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on agrandit une meute.»

«Peter. Le libre arbitre est ce qui a fait que Boyd, Erica et Isaac nous ont rejoints.»

«Je plaisante. Je ne veux pas finir brûlé comme les membres de cette meute de cons. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois doué d'un plus grand pouvoir de persuasion. Ce petit avorton sentait bon.»

«Ne sois pas grossier,» soupira Derek. Il sonda du regard l'orée des bois jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât une petite forme grise qui se faufilait entre les buissons. Il avait senti le petit loup les suivre des heures auparavant, mais il était toujours bon d'avoir une confirmation visuelle. Il lança à son oncle un sourire victorieux. «Qui a dit que je ne l'ai pas convaincu ?»

Derek reporta son attention sur le loup gris, sachant que son oncle suivrait son regard. Le loup était à peine visible, roulé en boule derrière le feuillage. L'Alpha souhaitait qu'il vînt plus près, pour qu'il pût s'approcher de lui et lui offrir une place au près du feu. Mais cette initiative ne ferait que l'effrayer.

«Oh, je vois,» renifla Peter. «Caché de l'autre côté de la clairière. Dans un mois, il sera assez fou pour nous rejoindre.»

«Avec toi dans le coin, il aura besoin d'un an, mon oncle,» dit Cora derrière eux. Derek étouffa un rire alors qu'elle se plaçait entre eux, fixant comme eux la cachette du loup gris. «Et franchement, personne ne peut lui en vouloir,» ajouta **-** t-elle.

«Vous êtes barbants, tous les deux.» grogna Peter.

Derek étendit son bras autour de Cora pour tapoter le bras de son oncle. De ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir du caractère du petit loup, il s'entendrait sûrement très bien avec Peter -après un long moment d'adaptation. Mais Derek ne pouvait pas encore le dévoiler à Peter, ou son oncle deviendrait encore plus impossible à gérer qu'il ne l'était déjà.

«Peut **-** être barbants, mais pour ma part, dit Derek, je suis toujours l'Alpha. Donc quand je dis de ne pas déranger ce loup, j'attends de toi que tu obéisses. Ce qui veut aussi dire, pas de tentative pour engager la conversation.»

Derek fit en sorte que cet ordre fût respecté toute la soirée et jusqu'à ce que Peter allât se coucher. Erica émit à un moment donné l'idée d'apporter de la nourriture au loup, mais Derek ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il pensât être en danger si jamais ils s'approchaient de lui. La nuit tombée, toutes les choses semblaient plus effrayantes qu'elles ne l'étaient vraiment. Cependant, au matin, à l'aube d'un nouveau jour et, dans le cas du loup, peut **-** être à l'aube d'une nouvelle vie, Derek tira un gros morceau de viande du feu et s'approcha de la cachette du loup.

«Bonjour,» dit Derek en s'agenouillant devant le buisson. Le loup s'était reculé de plusieurs pas, mais semblait plus tenté de rester que de fuir. «J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir un petit déjeuner.»

Il posa le morceau de viande sur le sol, étirant son bras pour que le loup n'ait pas à trop s'approcher pour l'attraper. Des yeux d'ambre l'étudièrent pendant une bonne minute, puis le petit loup bondit, attrapa sa nourriture et s'éloigna tranquillement, la tête haute et la queue se balançant d'un côté et de l'autre.

«Bonne prise,» gloussa Derek. «Tu peux venir manger avec nous, si tu veux. On te donnera de quoi t'habiller et un abri.»

Le loup s'allongea avec la viande entre ses pattes avant, et _fixa_ Derek.

«Ok, très bien. Un autre jour.»

Le Bêta, si Derek pouvait s'accorder le droit de le considérer comme tel, souffla et enfonça ses crocs dans la viande. Au moins, Derek ne lui avait pas fait peur au point de l'empêcher de manger. Et honnêtement, il sentait qu'il n'effrayait pas vraiment le Bêta.

«Vas-tu me dire ton nom, un jour ?»

Le loup lui lança un regard incrédule, prit sa viande et se détourna de Derek. S'allongeant de nouveau, il se contenta de manger sans prêter attention à l'Alpha – ou plutôt, de faire comme s'il ne le faisait pas.

«Je suppose que c'est un non. Mais je suis content de voir que tu te sens bien.» Le loup n'arrêta pas de manger, mais Derek sourit quand il vit une oreille grise se tourner vers lui. «Sinon, tu ne me tournerais pas le dos, j'imagine.»

Bien qu'il n'obtînt qu'un grognement comme toute réponse, il ne le prit pas comme une dénégation.

* * *

L'Alpha et sa meute partirent chasser le lendemain dans l'après **-** midi. Au début, quand il les vit se regrouper, Stiles pensa qu'ils partaient. Il sauta sur ses pattes, l'os qu'il mordillait oublié. Cependant, comme ils laissaient sur place leurs tentes, et gardaient intacts le feu ainsi que les restes du précédent repas, il en déduisit que leur absence ne serait que temporaire.

Après avoir vérifié que toute la meute était partie, Stiles sortit prudemment des buissons. Rassuré, il traversa la clairière où ils avaient élu domicile et s'arrêta près des tentes. L'Alpha en avait une pour lui, juste un peu plus grande que les autres. Stiles fit halte juste devant celle-ci et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il ne voulait pas entrer sans en avoir l'autorisation mais il était juste d'une nature très curieuse. L'Alpha pourrait interpréter de cette façon-là son initiative si jamais il sentait l'odeur de Stiles dans sa tente. Et il le ferait. S'il était effectivement aussi tolérant qu'il le prétendait, il n'entrerait pas dans une rage noire à cause de sa petite intrusion sur son territoire. Oui, décidément, c'était un bon test.

Satisfait de la logique de son raisonnement, Stiles passa son museau à travers les peaux d'ours et s'introduisit dans la tente. Il ne s'attendait pas à faire une découverte extraordinaire, mais il s'attendait à voir certainement quelque chose de plus intéressant qu'un endroit pratiquement vide. Il y avait un lit sur le côté, qui n'avait pas l'air confortable. Des fourrures jetées sur des bouts de bois et des feuilles. Une table, quelques vêtements. Rien d'extraordinaire.

Avec un soupir, Stiles retourna s'allonger près de ses buissons, résigné à s'ennuyer en attendant que la meute revienne.

* * *

Derek chercha le loup gris dès qu'ils furent de retour au camp, notant avec plaisir qu'il n'était plus caché derrière ses buissons, mais couché devant, profitant du soleil. Peut-être que Peter avait tort et que ça ne prendrait pas un mois au Bêta pour s'approcher d'eux.

L'Alpha marqua une halte quand il approcha de sa tente. La nouvelle odeur qui imprégnait ce lieu ne laissait place à aucun doute. Il se tourna pour fixer le petit loup, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux. Absolument pas repentant. Puis il étira son corps dans l'herbe, s'obstinant à garder la même attitude. Oh, s'il voulait jouer à ce genre de petit jeu, Derek ne lui enlèverait pas ce plaisir. Oubliant ce qu'il comptait faire au départ -s'habiller et s'occuper de la biche que la meute avait tuée – il se retransforma en loup.

«Derek !» hurla Peter. «On va manger, pas le temps pour flirter.»

«Il n'a plus dix ans,» marmonna Cora pour défendre son frère **.**

Sachant qu'elle était là pour s'assurer que Peter les laisserait tranquilles, il marcha vers le loup gris. Il devait trouver le rythme de pas approprié : pas trop lent pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il allait attaquer et pas trop vite non plus, pour la même raison. Le Bêta redressa sa tête alors que Derek s'approchait. Il se redressa quand il devint évident que Derek ne s'arrêterait pas avant qu'il ne l'eût atteint. A chaque nouveau pas, l'Alpha s'attendait à ce qu'il décampât, à tel point que ce fut une surprise pour lui d'arriver presque museau contre museau avec le plus petit loup.

Derek pouvait pratiquement voir les muscles du Bêta se tendre sous sa fourrure, pourtant le loup gris ne bougea pas. Il garda ses yeux brillants fixés sur Derek pendant que l'Alpha étirait son cou pour le sentir. Petit à petit, Derek rapprocha son museau plus près du Bêta, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les longs poils de sa fourrure. Le Bêta laissa Derek le sentir pendant plusieurs secondes- et Peter avait raison, il sentait divinement bon- puis se jeta en arrière comme s'il avait été brûlé, bien qu'il ne trompât personne sur le sens de ses bonds, hauts et virevoltants.

Derek souhaita avoir un visage humain à associer avec cet étrange petit loup, qui d'un côté affichait un comportement prudent, et qui, de l'autre, semblait incapable de réfréner sa nature enjouée. Derek était sûr que le Bêta mourait d'envie de rejoindre la meute mais qu'il ne s'autorisait pas encore à le faire. Et Derek, quant à lui, mourait d'envie de lui courir après. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, car il avait peur que ce ne soit encore trop tôt. Peut **-** être qu'il interprétait complètement de travers les actions du Bêta, après tout.

Les doutes de Derek à propos du Bêta disparurent le soir suivant, quand il vit des yeux d'ambre briller pas très loin de l'endroit où s'était réunie la meute pour manger. L'Alpha n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait cette nouvelle audace, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

* * *

Le jour suivant, il trouva Peter accroupi dans l'herbe près de sa tente. Son oncle fixait quelque chose dans la clairière, qui se révéla être le Bêta en train de somnoler et de profiter du soleil matinal.

«Tu avais raison pour une fois,» dit Peter en souriant à Derek. «Ça ne prendra pas un mois.»

* * *

Le jour suivant, Derek se réveilla au son de quelque chose en train de renifler de l'autre côté sa tente, près de son lit, avec un stupéfiant manque de discrétion. Ça ne pouvait être aucun des membres de la meute. Premièrement, ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de se comporter ainsi. Deuxièmement, ils savaient que le matin n'était pas le meilleur moment pour lui faire des blagues.

«Toi ?» dit Derek qui aperçut le loup gris assis devant sa tente alors qu'il sortait sa tête de celle-ci. «Je préférais quand tu ne voulais pas venir près de nous.»

Les battements de son cœur trahirent son mensonge, bien sûr. Le Bêta pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il disait : « Oh, vraiment ? ». Ses oreilles paraissaient toujours trop grandes pour sa tête, de la même manière que ses jambes paraissaient trop longues pour son corps. Même si Derek avait essayé de paraître vraiment en colère, cette vision adorable aurait gâchée tous ses effets.

«Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Et je suggère mon oncle.»

Le loup souffla mais moins d'une minute après que Derek fut retourné se coucher, il entendit une protestation émise d'un ton ensommeillé s'échapper de la tente de Peter.

«Va te balader ailleurs !» s'écria son oncle. Derek n'avait pas besoin de savoir à qui il s'adressait. Il se rendormit avec un sourire.

* * *

L'Alpha ne sourit pas deux jours plus tard, quand il revint au campement après une chasse solitaire et trouva trois loups allongés au milieu de la clairière, collés les uns aux autres. Ce n'était pas un problème en soi. Non, ce qui conduisit Derek à lâcher le lapin bien gras qu'il tenait entre ses crocs fut de réaliser qui les loups étaient. Celui du milieu, en particulier. C'était le petit loup, la sournoise petite bête qui réveillait Derek tous les matins mais qui le laissait à peine renifler son museau.

Il était là, allongé sur le côté avec Isaac derrière lui. Celui que le loup gris avait mordu le jour où ils l'avaient trouvé. Même si la morsure qu'Isaac avait infligée au petit loup pour répliquer à la sienne avait été justifiée, les poils de Derek se hérissaient toujours en y pensant. Mais en les regardant maintenant, c'était comme si rien de cela ne s'était passé. Isaac mordillait une des oreilles du loup, une patte avant placée nonchalamment sur sa nuque. Pendant qu' Erica dormait comme un bébé, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du loup gris.

«Peut **-** être que tu devrais t'approcher, au lieu de les fixer,» déclara Cora, sortant Derek de ses pensées. «Et d'être jaloux.»

Derek grogna, ce qui provoqua le rire de sa sœur. Oubliant son lapin, il se dirigea vers les loups avec tout le calme et toute la dignité dont il était capable. Isaac arrêta de faire ses dents sur l'oreille du loup gris, et regarda Derek avec attention. Bien qu'aucun des autres loups ne bougeât, l'Alpha remarqua un subtil changement dans l'odeur du loup gris. Faible appréhension. Curiosité.

Le petit loup ouvrit avec un œil brumeux alors que Derek se penchait au **-** dessus de lui. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce changement d'odeur, rien dans son comportement ne laissait soupçonner qu'il éprouvait une quelconque inquiétude. La curiosité perdurait chez le loup gris donc Derek se laissa tomber sur le ventre devant lui, ce qui les amena à se retrouver museau contre museau. Il s'aplatit sur le sol, les pattes de chaque côté de sa tête et les yeux fixés sur le Bêta, espérant avoir l'air aussi cordial qu'il le désirait.

Stiles s'était demandé comment l'Alpha réagirait en le trouvant avec ses deux Bêtas. Il n'avait vraiment pas manigancé toute cette situation - ça avait commencé par une simple chasse enjouée entre lui et le loup marron, puis ils s'étaient un peu prélassés sur l'herbe et un autre loup les avait rejoints. Stiles avait pensé que la réaction de l'Alpha lorsqu'il le verrait s'être mêlé à des membres de sa meute -avant même qu'il n'eût officiellement accepté le Bêta dans sa meute- lui en dirait beaucoup sur l'homme. Stiles avait déjà noté beaucoup de points en faveur de l'Alpha. Ce dernier lui donnait à manger sans lui demander de chasser, le laissait le taquiner de temps à autre. Encourageait même les taquineries. Ce point seul, en plus de ses yeux parfaits – et d'autres parties de son corps- le faisait un peu ressembler à l'Alpha parfait. Enfin, selon Stiles.

L'idée de se soumettre à cet Alpha-là, qui le fixait avec des yeux implorants, comme s'il suppliait Stiles de le laisser se rapprocher de lui, ne le rebutait pas. Ces gestes lui donnaient envie de lui montrer son cou. Le désir qu'il ressentait avait dû modifier quelque chose dans son odeur, parce qu'un gémissement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de l'Alpha et il piétina le sol près de la tête de Stiles. Lorsqu'ils virent cela **,** les deux Bêtas -qui avaient observés attentivement leur échange- s'en allèrent. Bien que Stiles commençait à les apprécier- même le mâle qui ne faisait que mâchouiller ses oreilles ou lui mordre la queue- il leur fut reconnaissant de partir, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Certes, une intimité relative, puisque toute la meute s'était réunie près du feu et leur lançait des regards pas si discrets que ça de temps en temps. Stiles pouvait s'imaginer une vie avec eux. Même si sa famille n'avait pas été exterminée, à un moment ou un autre, il aurait eu besoin de se trouver un compagnon, ce qui voulait souvent dire rejoindre une nouvelle meute. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, il aimait celle **-** là.

Stiles se tortilla sur le sol, offrant sa nuque à l'Alpha. Le loup noir ne se jeta pas en avant sur lui, mais Stiles remarqua avec joie la soif qui brillait dans son regard. L'Alpha ne se leva pas, il rampa en gigotant sur son ventre pour venir pratiquement se coller à Stiles. Il enfouit son museau dans le cou de Stiles et prit une grande inspiration. Il était maintenant à la merci de l'Alpha, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, Stiles sentait, avec certitude, qu'il ne lui arracherait pas la gorge.

Le loup noir prit son temps pour le sentir, démarrant par le bas de la mâchoire de Stiles jusqu'à sa nuque pour reprendre le même chemin. Pendant un instant, il suspecta l'Alpha de vouloir être sûr que Stiles comprenne qu'il était le bienvenu dans la meute. Quand la séance de reniflement tourna à la séance de toilettage et de mordillements, prodigués avec douceur et sans aucune raison, sur la fourrure de Stiles, il en déduisit que l'Alpha appréciait tout simplement **le** moment qu'il passait avec Stiles. Et ce dernier appréciait tout particulièrement le mélange d'hésitation et d'enthousiasme contenu qu'il décryptait dans les gestes de l'Alpha, donc tout le monde était satisfait.

Presque satisfait. Tout d'un coup, Stiles eut le sentiment que toutes les questions qu'il se posait sur la meute avaient besoin de réponses **,** maintenant. Il voulait connaître leur histoire, et leur parler. Il voulait que l'Alpha lui dise son nom -même s'il l'avait déjà entendu de la bouche des autres membres de la meute. Il devait savoir si cet homme voudrait toujours mordiller sa nuque lorsqu'il verrait son visage humain. Stiles avait besoin de ces réponses, maintenant. Pour cela il devait se transformer, en privé si possible. Il se leva, avec plus de précipitation qu'il ne l'avait prévu, laissant un Alpha perplexe étalé dans l'herbe. Stiles regarda la tente du loup, puis celui-ci et émit un son aigu et exigeant. L'Alpha le fixa -comme le reste de la meute- mais personne ne bougea. En soufflant, Stiles se dirigea vers la tente et s'assit devant la porte. Il ne pouvait pas être plus clair que ça.

Ou alors il n'était pas aussi clair qu'il le croyait puisque l'Alpha pencha la tête sur le côté, les oreilles tournées vers Stiles. Et s'il interprétait mal les intentions de Stiles ? Le Bêta renifla et tapa de ses pattes la peau d'ours. Puisque personne ne bougeait, il tapa plus fort, se demandant s'il devait la faire tomber pour que l'un d'eux ne bouge enfin.

«D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de tout casser.»

Stiles jeta un œil derrière lui. L'Alpha s'était transformé et avait presque couru vers sa tente, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il entra à l'intérieur de la tente, essayant visiblement de retenir un rire, puis en ressortit habillé. Il souleva la peau d'ours et hocha la tête.

«Il y a une tunique pour toi sur le lit,» dit-il à Stiles. «Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande **-** moi, okay ?»

Stiles pénétra à l'intérieur et il pouvait entendre la respiration de l'Alpha derrière la peau d'ours alors qu'il se transformait. Contrairement à ce qui se passait avec son ancien Alpha, il n'avait pas peur. Plutôt le contraire, en fait. La tunique était un peu trop ample pour lui, et il était plus sale qu'il ne le pensait, mais il allait falloir s'en accommoder pour l'instant. Stiles prit une grande inspiration. Il allait vraiment rencontrer l'Alpha. Il n'avait pas peur.

«Es-ce que ça va ?»

Stiles sursauta, et soupira face à sa réaction.

«Hum, oui,» répliqua t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

«Je peux entrer ?»

Il déglutit. Il n'était pas nécessaire de trop réfléchir.

«Oui.»

* * *

Derek avait imaginé le petit loup d'une centaine de façons différentes, sans parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant. Le jeune homme qui se tenait, gêné, au milieu de sa tente surpassait ses attentes et ses hypothèses, et de loin. Premièrement, et cette découverte surprit l'Alpha, ils faisaient presque la même taille. Par ailleurs, ses yeux d'ambre étaient plus clairs sur son visage d'homme, phénomène que Derek ne pensait pas possible. Et puis, il y avait ce mignon petit nez, ces grains de beauté partout...

«Stiles.»

Derek cligna des yeux alors que le Bêta lui faisait un sourire à la fois embarrassé et amusé.

«Qu'es-ce que c'est ?»

L'Alpha n'avait jamais entendu un tel mot. Peut-être qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Derek lui avait parlé plus d'une fois et il était clair que le loup gris le comprenait. Le loup gris en question– devenu désormais un jeune homme dégingandé et étrangement séduisant- mordilla sa lèvre, ce qui ne parvint pas à dissimuler pas son large sourire.

«Un Stiles,» déclara le jeune homme alors qu'il s'avançait vers Derek et s'arrêta devant lui, soudainement très sérieux. « C'est un loup garou, la plupart du temps Bêta, qui aime fouiner partout et réveiller de grognons Alphas le matin.» Un sourire fier étirait les lèvres du loup garou. «Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?»

Derek mordit l'intérieur de ses joues et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce Bêta, Stiles, avait l'air bien trop satisfait de lui -Derek ne jetterait pas de l'huile sur le feu en éclatant de rire.

«Tu as oublié d'ajouter insolent et qui manque totalement d'instinct de survie dans ta description,» répliqua l'Alpha.

«Je ne veux pas exagérer mes mérites,» lança Stiles malicieusement. «Donc ? Et toi ?» Sans cacher son intérêt -ou sans y parvenir- Stiles examina en détail chaque trait du visage de Derek. «Qui est l'Alpha qui m'a presque fait faire une crise cardiaque, simplement pour m'inviter à rejoindre sa meute ?»

«Derek.» Il aurait été content d'arrêter là cette conversation et de présenter Stiles à la meute, mais la moue déçue du Bêta le fit changer d'avis. «Alpha de la meute Hale. Pas un très bon parleur. Définitivement _pas_ du matin. Et assez imprudent pour inviter un Bêta inconnu à rejoindre sa meute.»

Stiles ne cessait pas de sourire, et fixait avec une attention extrême Derek qui sentit ses joues chauffer sous le regard du jeune homme. Il contourna le Bêta dans le but de trouver quelque chose à faire – n'importe quoi qui n'exigerait pas de sa part de plonger directement son regard dans ses yeux envoûtants. Il se décida à farfouiller dans ses vêtements, à la recherche de fourrures chaudes qui pourraient aller à Stiles. Les jours d'hiver se rapprochaient à grands pas désormais.

«Peut **-** être que tu pourrais me dire quelque chose à propos de toi que je ne sais pas,» suggéra Stiles.

«Euh...» Derek attrapa un manteau, l'inspecta un moment sans vraiment le regarder et le reposa. «J'aime courir sous la pleine lune.»

«Tous les loups garous aiment faire ça.» Stiles fit une petite pause, puis ajouta :« Tu as un compagnon ?»

«Humm ?»

«As-tu un compagnon ?»

Derek lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule. Stiles avait fait quelques pas, se rapprochant de lui en silence **,** comme une souris. Il avait utilisé un ton décontracté, mais semblait incapable de cacher son impatience, mordillant sa lèvre et se penchant en avant plus que nécessaire. Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt ? Teinté d'inquiétude, comme pouvait le sentir Derek. Était-ce à cause de la manière dont Derek avait flairé son corps tout à l'heure ? Il s'était un peu laissé emporter, ce dont il n'était pas fier. Il regarda de nouveau Stiles. Il n'avait pas modifié sa posture, bien que cette immobilité semblait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts. Considérant la manière dont il tournait tout son corps vers l'Alpha, il n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à se battre, ni ne semblait avoir envie de fuir. Donc, l'inquiétude que Derek avait détectée chez Stiles n'était peut- être pas un mauvais signe, en fin de compte.

«Es-tu intéressé ?» demanda t-il, tout en se tournant vers sa caisse de vêtements.

«Moi ? Non.»

Derek n'était pas Peter. S'il l'avait été, il aurait fait remarquer à Stiles que le mensonge ne fonctionne pas la plupart du temps entre loups-garous. Un louveteau aurait remarqué que le cœur de Stiles avait battu irrégulièrement lorsqu'il avait répondu. Mais l'Alpha ne dit rien et resta concentré sur le tri de ses habits, ce qui lui permit de sourire sans que Stiles ne remarque rien.

«Pourquoi ça t'intéresse alors ?»

«Ça ne m'intéresse pas,» répliqua Stiles, un peu trop rapidement. «Je voulais te prévenir que tu ne devrais pas t'attendre à quelque chose de ma part à ce sujet, c'est tout. Être faible à l'idée d'un accouplement, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite -et surtout pas avec un Alpha.»

«Es-ce pour cette raison que tu as quitté celui que ma meute a tué ?»

Les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Derek avant même qu'il eût l'occasion d'y réfléchir. Il réalisa trop tard qu'il s'était montré plus abrupt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, parce qu'il avait laissé sa curiosité prendre le dessus. Il soupçonnait déjà les raisons pour lesquelles Stiles avait pu fuir, mais il avait besoin de les entendre de la bouche même du Bêta. Derek fit face au jeune homme, un lourd manteau posé distraitement entre ses mains.

«Je ne te blâme pas,» ajouta rapidement l'Alpha en remarquant l'expression contrite de Stiles. «Je sais de quoi cet Alpha était capable. Lui et sa meute ont attaqué ma sœur il y a longtemps. Et ont tué un membre de sa meute, ils ont essayé de l'emmener avec eux. J'ai juré qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ça.»

«Ta sœur ? Cora ? Je croyais que c'était une Bêta.»

Apparemment, Stiles avait étudié en profondeur la meute, autant que Derek le pensait.

«Non, mon autre sœur, Laura.»

«Tu as une grande famille,» dit Stiles d'un ton triste.

Derek baissa les yeux vers le manteau de fourrure blanche qu'il tenait dans ses mains et déglutit pour calmer sa gorge qui commençait à se resserrer. Sa mère avait confectionné ce manteau pour lui, il y avait longtemps de cela, avant qu'elle ne meurt.

«Elle était même plus grande autrefois,» répliqua t-il. «Mais les chasseurs sont venus et...» il haussa les épaules. «Tu sais comment ça se passe.»

Le Bêta lui offrit un hochement de tête compréhensif.

«La meute que tu as détruite a tué ma famille.» Une lueur de rage fit briller ses yeux et il s'approcha de Derek jusqu'à ce que leurs torses en vinssent presque à se toucher. «Je suis heureux que tu les aies eus.» Stiles hocha de nouveau la tête, plus pour lui **-** même cette fois. «Merci, Alpha.»

Un sourire taquin étira sa bouche – sans aller jusqu'à faire plisser le coin de ses yeux. Derek dut résister à l'envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il se contenta d'adopter un comportement plus approprié pour un Alpha et posa le manteau blanc sur les épaules de Stiles. Il lui allait parfaitement. Avec sa tête levée fièrement et ses pommettes hautes, le petit loup lui rappelait un prince, un de ces personnages sorti tout droit des contes que sa mère lui racontait.

Derek se rendit compte qu'il était en train de sourire comme un idiot quand Stiles se mit à rire.

«Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas m'accoupler, tu te rappelles ? Me faire la cour avec des cadeaux n'y changera rien.»

Dans un geste qui contredisait totalement ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, Stiles sourit et releva le manteau jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre son nez. Derek lui rendit son sourire.

«Ce n'est pas un cadeau destiné à te faire la cour.» Même si ça aurait pu l'être, si Stiles l'avait souhaité. «Tu en auras besoin quand on atteindra le territoire Hale.»

«Donc je viens avec vous ? Je fait partie de la meute ?»

Derek se demanda comment il pouvait encore en douter. Peut **-** être qu'il aurait dû continuer encore et encore à humer cette nuque délicate et y enfouir son museau afin que le message lui parût parfaitement clair.

«Bien sûr que tu en fait partie. Je ne te laisserai pas à la merci de chasseurs ni à celle d'autres meutes.»

«Tu ne le regretteras pas.» Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil. «Alpha.»

* * *

Ils partiraient pour rejoindre le territoire Hale dans deux jours. Stiles pensait qu'ils l'atteindraient quelques jours après leur départ, mais la meute éclata de rire lorsqu'il émit cette hypothèse. Sauf Derek, qui plissa ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire.

«On va devoir voyager pendant des semaines,» expliqua Cora. «On a traqué ta meu- enfin, cette meute pendant un long moment.»

«Semaines ?» Stiles resta bouche bée, provoquant un autre éclat de rire dans la meute.

«Ce serait plus rapide pour des loups, mais on a des choses à porter donc on y va à pied,» dit Derek.

Stiles sentit son visage se décomposer. Il parcourait habituellement les longues distances sous sa forme lupine, même avec la meute qui l'avait fait prisonnier. Les membres de cette meute devaient eux aussi transporter diverses choses, mais il ne les aidait pas, et peu importaient les menaces qu'ils lui adressaient en représailles. Pour la meute de Derek, en revanche, il était près à suer un peu. Et prêt à voyager à pied, même si cette perspective lui hérissait le poil.

«J'ai vu vos traîneaux,» répliqua Stiles. «Je savais qu'on voyagerait sous forme humaine, c'est juste que... des semaines,» soupira t-il.

«Justement, voilà le tien.» Derek montra les différents traîneaux près de leurs tentes, puis en pointa un du doigt.

«Pourquoi est **-** ce que c'est le plus petit ?» protesta Stiles.

Peter éclata de rire, les dents encore plantées dans la pomme qu'il était en train de manger. Le regard contrarié de Stiles ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité.

«Parce que tu es le plus petit ici,» déclara le loup garou, une goutte de jus de pomme coulant sur son menton.

«Et toi t'es le plus vieux,» rétorqua Stiles. «Regarde, tu baves déjà.»

Il prit conscience à quel point il pouvait avoir offensé l'oncle de Derek seulement une fois que ses paroles eurent jailli de sa bouche. Cette meute s'était montrée plus qu'amicale envers lui mais ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Et peut-être pas suffisamment pour que Peter ne bronche pas face aux réflexions sarcastiques de Stiles. Le loup plus âgé leva ses sourcils incroyablement haut –du jamais vu pour Stiles - puis jeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'il laissait échapper de sa bouche un rire tonitruant.

«Tu as le plus petit traîneau parce que tu as moins d'affaires que nous,» expliqua Derek, incapable de retenir son sourire.

C'était vrai. A part les vêtements que la meute lui avait donnés et quelques fourrures, Stiles n'avait rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas grave, par contre -puisqu'il faisait partie de la meute, il pouvait porter aussi quelques-unes de leurs affaires.

«Et aussi parce qu'on fait tous deux fois ta taille,» ajouta Peter.

Le jeune Bêta montra les dents pendant que Derek lançait un regard fâché à son oncle. Stiles se délecta de l'agréable chaleur qui parcourut alors son corps : il avait Derek de son côté, peu importait ce que disait Peter. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de corriger certains faits.

«Pas tous. Derek fait deux fois ma taille,» dit Stiles , tout en s'efforçant de repousser loin les images qui affluaient spontanément dans son esprit, images de Derek utilisant sa force pour le maintenir plaqué au sol sous son corps musclé, et... Stiles cligna des yeux, retrouvant le fil de ses pensées. «Et Boyd...» Le grand loup garou lui lança un regard calme. Il semblait être le plus paisible de tous, mais Stiles n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque de le provoquer. «Boyd, disons deux et demi. Cora, Erica et Isaac, presque la même. Et toi, Peter... un et demi. En outre, un jour je serai plus grand que vous tous réunis.»

«Bien sûr,» gloussa Peter. «Mais ce n'est pas encore le cas.»

«Arrête de l'embêter,» soupira Derek.

«Ah, j'aurais dû savoir que tu défendrais ton petit compagnon au lieu de prendre le parti de ton oncle.»

Le sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur le visage de Stiles s'évanouit, laissant place à un dandinement gêné. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à se sentir gêné -Derek rougit avec violence alors que de petits ricanements se faisaient entendre dans la meute.

«Il n'est pas...» bégaya Derek, «Je ne suis pas...»

Peter croqua une grosse bouchée de sa pomme et se leva, radieux. Stiles le fixa d'un air courroucé alors qu'il s'éloignait, et espéra qu'il allait s'étouffer avec son putain de fruit. Derek se tourna vers lui, les joues encore plus cramoisies.

«Je n'ai jamais dit quelque chose de la sorte à Peter, à propos de toi **,** je veux dire. Je sais que tu ne... euh, enfin, je respecte ce que tu as dit. A ce propos.»

Si Stiles devait faire preuve d'honnêteté envers lui-même, il aurait reconnût qu'il était en partie déjà sous le charme de la beauté de l'Alpha et de ses réveils bougons, et qu'il s'était entiché de la sincérité de ses sourires quand il observait Stiles se chamailler avec la meute. Mais désormais, cette lueur grave qui animait ses yeux alors qu'il disait à Stiles qu'il prenait en compte ses doléances à propos de la question de l'accouplement... c'était d'un tout autre niveau, auquel Stiles n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister.

Il ne voulait pas résister. Il désirait cet Alpha rougissant, il voulait en faire _son Alpha._

* * *

Stiles n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour faire la cour à un Alpha. Il n'était pas censé faire les premiers pas, en fait, il était seulement censé répondre aux avances de l'Alpha si jamais ce dernier lui faisait la cour. Mais ce serait ennuyant. Faire la cour, ça voulait dire jouer et se taquiner, et Derek était son compagnon préféré pour ce genre d'activités -bien que _compagnon_ ne fût pas le mot le plus approprié dans ce cas. En vérité et pour tout dire, c'était Stiles qui taquinait Derek pendant que celui-ci essayait de dissimuler son plaisir et son intérêt pour le jeune loup derrière des froncements de sourcils et des sourires patients. En revanche, son odeur ne pouvait pas dissimuler ses sentiments.

Stiles se consacra à sa nouvelle mission aussitôt qu'ils partirent pour le territoire Hale.

Quand ils installèrent leur campement à la fin de la première journée, il se transforma et partit chasser. Derek lui avait donné de la nourriture mais Stiles pouvait le nourrir aussi. C'était ce genre de choses que faisaient l'un pour l'autre des compagnons dignes de ce nom. Il attrapa un beau lapin qu'il ramena directement vers la tente de Derek, trottinant fièrement, la queue haute. Il lui fallut faire preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid pour ne pas grogner face au sourire de Peter, malicieux et riche en sous-entendus.

Le visage de Derek, par contre... après que Stiles eut lâché le lapin à ses pieds, l'Alpha arbora un air surpris puis attendri, ensuite il rougit et lança à Stiles un regard intrigué. Le Bêta jappa et regagna sa propre tente, à côté de celle de Derek. Cora avait décidé que c'était le meilleur emplacement pour dresser sa tente et Stiles, malgré son esprit de contradiction chevillé au corps, obtempéra. Tout du moins dans ce cas-là.

Le jour suivant, alors que Stiles tirait son traîneau sur un sol inegal, suivant la meute tout en maudissant l'individu qui avait pensé qu'utiliser des _traîneaux_ était une bonne idée, il réalisa soudain que Derek avait ralenti sa cadence pour marcher près de lui. Le traîneau de l'Alpha portait une montagne d'affaires et il n'était ni essoufflé, ni en nage, et il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'avoir les muscles qui criaient grâce à chaque nouveau pas.

«Pas besoin de me rappeler à quel point je voulais avoir un traîneau plus grand,» grogna Stiles. «Peter s'en est déjà chargé. En détail. Pendant de longues minutes.»

«Je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de toi,» rit Derek.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour l'arrêter. La fine tunique que portait le jeune loup ne fut d'aucune utilité pour empêcher la chaleur de la main de l'Alpha d'atteindre sa peau. Derek tapota une des lanières en cuir que Stiles avait jetée par dessus son épaule pour tirer le traîneau. Il la retira gentiment de l'épaule du jeune homme puis ouvrit largement le col de sa tunique pour dévoiler la peau irritée.

«Tu devrais mettre des habits plus épais, ou les lanières continueront de te blesser.»

«Ce sont seulement de petites rougeurs qui disparaîtront à la fin de la journée.»

Stiles protestait seulement pour le principe - l'attention que Derek prêtait à ses petites douleurs ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait aussi quelques suggestions à faire, de celles qui permettraient à l'Alpha de soulager ses brûlures de manière très intime, mais il n'en souffla pas un mot. Ne pas effrayer cet homme, surtout pas.

«Quand même, tu devrais faire quelque chose,» insista Derek.

Il libéra de sa prise Stiles -qui gémit presque de protestation- pour fouiller dans les bagages stockés sur son traîneau. Il en extirpa un manteau de fourrure, plus léger que le premier qu'il avait donné à Stiles. Après avoir frotté du bout des doigts les rougeurs sur la peau du jeune homme, l'Alpha posa la fourrure sur ses épaules.

«Voilà. C'est assez épais pour te protéger des lanières.»

«Bientôt tu n'auras plus un seul manteau pour toi,» le taquina Stiles.

Derek sourit en réajustant les lanières sur les épaules de Stiles. Il marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il fût temps de s'arrêter afin d'installer le camp pour la nuit.

* * *

C'était effrayant de voir à quel point Derek s'était habitué à... il ne voulait pas dire _la cour_ de Stiles, mais c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, la première chose à laquelle il pensait quand il se réveillait et la dernière à laquelle il songeait quand il s'endormait. Il n'y pensait pas pendant la journée, parce qu'il la passait à marcher avec Stiles, parfois derrière la meute et parfois devant celle-ci. Quand ils marchaient côte à côte à la tête de la meute, échangeant des sourires tout en bataillant avec leurs traîneaux, Derek se sentait vraiment comme un Alpha, conduisant sa meute avec son compagnon vers leur territoire.

Après une semaine, c'était devenu pour Derek une habitude d'avoir constamment Stiles à portée de vue. Tellement que quand Derek revint au campement un jour avec du bois pour le feu et qu'il ne trouva pas le Bêta, ne sentit pas non plus son odeur dans les alentours, son cœur manqua un battement. C'était idiot, puisque tout le monde était parfaitement calme. Rien n'était arrivé de fâcheux. Mais Derek devait quand même en être sûr.

«Il chasse avec Cora et Isaac ?» suggéra Erica quand il lui demanda où était passé Stiles.

«Non, je les ai vus et il n'était pas avec eux.»

«Ah, les amours de jeunesse,» soupira Peter de l'endroit où il était en train de dépecer un faisan mort. «Je crois que je l'ai vu en train de gambader dans la clairière, en train de cueillir des violettes et des pâquerettes pour te faire une couronne de fleurs.»

Derek lui lança un regard blasé. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire face à cette réfléxion.

«Très bien,» grogna Peter. «Il n'est pas en train de te tresser une couronne. Pas encore. Maintenant, pourrais -tu être un gentil neveu et me rapporter un peu d'eau pour cuisiner ? J'irais bien moi-même, mais je suis un peu occupé.»

Ignorant le sourire narquois de son oncle, Derek attrapa un seau et partit en direction de la rivière près du camp, les yeux sondant les alentours, au cas où il verrait Stiles. Pas de Stiles, nulle part.

«S'il te plaît, ne te mets pas en danger,» murmura Derek.

Il était en train de se convaincre lui-même que tout allait bien lorsqu'il arriva près de la rivière. Là, il remarqua plusieurs vêtements posés sur la branche basse d'un arbre ainsi que le manteau blanc qui lui appartenait autrefois, parfaitement plié. Une vague de soulagement, complètement démesurée, le submergea. Si ses vêtements étaient sur cet arbre, alors Stiles était...

En train de se baigner au milieu de la rivière, le dos tourné vers Derek. De l'eau ruisselait le long de son dos et de ses reins, juste au-dessous des fossettes de ses fesses, laissant tout le reste à l'imagination de Derek. L'Alpha faillit lâcher le seau qu'il tenait. Il déglutit, incapable de détourner les yeux. Il ne devait pas rester ici, et violer l'intimité de Stiles, pourtant ses pieds étaient comme enracinés dans le sol. Il devait partir avant que Stiles ne se retourne, et il l'aurait fait si ses yeux n'avaient pas été hypnotisés par cette peau pâle et ces muscles déliés.

Stiles se tourna. Et se débattit dans l'eau, ses yeux s'agrandissant en même temps que Derek levait les mains devant lui dans un geste d'apaisement, le seau ballotant en tous sens. Il était déjà trop tard. L'Alpha n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, mais vu la façon dont Stiles avait basculé en avant, il avait probablement glissé sur une pierre.

«Oh mon-»

«Stiles !»

Le Bêta disparut sous l'eau, provoquant un éclaboussement spectaculaire, pendant que Derek jetait le seau et courait dans l'eau. Il l'atteignit en quelques secondes, avant que Stiles n'eût le temps refaire surface. Derek plongea, bien que ce ne fût pas vraiment nécessaire, enroulant ses bras autour du corps de Stiles qui se tortillait puis le tira vers la surface. Le jeune homme cracha de l'eau partout, toussant, tout en se collant contre la poitrine de Derek. Comme si c'était sa place naturelle, les bras de l'Alpha restèrent enroulés autour de Stiles.

«C'est pas vrai, Sourwolf, ne me fais pas ça,» articula Stiles entre deux toussotements. «Tu m'as fait une peur bleue.»

Il tendit le cou pour regarder Derek, enroula ses bras autour de son propre torse puis se réfugia dans les bras de Derek une nouvelle fois.

«Excuse- moi,» dit l'Alpha en riant. «Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Peter m'a demandé...» Les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent et il se maudit pour sa naïveté. «Peter m'a simplement demandé d'aller à la rivière après que je lui ai demandé où tu étais.»

«Impensable,» répliqua Stiles, bien qu'il n'eût pas vraiment l'air contrarié. Il s'éloigna un peu de la poitrine de Derek et lui lança un regard innocent. «Tu me cherchais ?»

«Rien d'important, juste... te cherchais,» admit maladroitement Derek. Il sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'une expression de pure joie éclairait le visage de Stiles. Ils se tenaient si proches, et il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de ceux de Stiles, immenses, et le Bêta était nu, et... «Tu frissonnes.»

«Ouais bah, tu vis dans un pays froid. Je suis un loup des prés, né sous le soleil.»

Derek déglutit en remarquant que la voix de Stiles avait baissé d'intensité jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un chuchotement rauque. Ses doigts se resserrèrent et il réalisa qu'ils avaient glissé plus bas pour se poser au creux des reins de Stiles.

«On... on n'a pas beaucoup de jours ensoleillés là où je vis.»

C'était sûrement la remarque la plus barbante qu'il eût pu faire.

«Dommage. Je suppose que je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen de me réchauffer.»

«Ouais... ouais. Euh, on devrait sortir de l'eau.»

Derek lâcha Stiles pendant qu'il en avait encore la force et se tourna vers la rive. Cependant, avant qu'il eût pu faire un pas, des doigts fins se refermèrent autour de son poignet, le pouce se posant naturellement sur son pouls. Il se figea, sachant que s'il se retournait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler. Stiles bougea par contre, la main toujours sur le poignet de Derek, et il se rapprocha assez pour que Derek pût sentir son souffle doux contre sa nuque.

«Allez... où est passé l'Alpha qui prenait plaisir à me mordiller le cou ?»

Derek pivota sur ses talons -aussi gracieusement qu'il le pouvait sur un sol rocheux- et se retint de capturer les lèvres de Stiles avec les siennes une seconde avant que leurs bouches ne s'unissent. Il avait déjà une main sur la nuque de Stiles et l'autre sur sa hanche, et la façon dont le Bêta se pressait contre elles ne l'aidait pas à garder son sang-froid.

«Es-tu sûr ?» chuchota Derek.

Stiles soupira et s'avança, les lèvres s'entrouvrant pour frôler celles de Derek. Souriant soudainement face à son impatience, l'Alpha se recula un peu et Stiles manqua sa bouche.

«Je suis nu, complètement frigorifié, je me jette contre lui, et il me demande si je suis sûr,» grogna le Bêta, essayant une nouvelle fois de capturer les lèvres de Derek.

L'Alpha ne voulait rien d'autre que d'assouvir leurs pulsions, mais il leur fallait être sérieux un peu plus longtemps.

«Je veux juste que tu saches que...» Il s'arrêta avec un gloussement pour échapper aux lèvres de Stiles encore une fois. «Je ne te demanderai rien, je ne te forcerai à rien que tu ne veuilles pas faire.»

«Je saiiiiis, tu ne veux même pas me laisser t'embrasser,» gémit Stiles.

«Non, je veux dire, je sais que ce que tu as dit à propos de la question de l'accouplement est toujours valable.»

«Oh...» Stiles hocha la tête et son sourire devint plus doux. «Ça me donne encore plus envie de t'embrasser.»

C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Derek ferma les yeux et laissa Stiles se fondre tout contre lui, leurs lèvres dansant ensemble. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés de Stiles, tenant sa tête immobile et légèrement levée pendant qu'il recouvrait son cou de baisers. Le corps entier du Bêta frissonna, et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui permettre de mieux explorer sa nuque. Maintenant qu'il promenait ses lèvres sur la peau luisante de Stiles, l'Alpha comprenait pourquoi il avait autant recherché ce genre de contact, pourquoi il s'était autant langui de toucher en particulier Stiles.

«S'il te plaît,» chuchota Stiles, ses doigts parcourant le dos de Derek, «s'il te plaît... ne t'arrête pas.»

Derek n'en avait pas l'intention.

* * *

Ils atteignirent le territoire Hale quand la neige commença à tomber. Un autre jour de marche et Stiles découvrirait un tout autre endroit, rencontrerait la sœur de Derek. Son corps entier tremblait d'impatience, tellement qu'il dut se transformer et partir pour une longue chasse avec quelques- uns des autre membres de la meute pour se défouler.

Cela marcha si bien que quand ils retournèrent au camp, vidé de son trop-plein d'énergie, il n'eut plus que la force de se diriger vers la petite colline où se trouvait Derek, lui aussi dans sa forme de loup, scrutant les alentours. Le contraste de sa fourrure noire avec la neige était particulièrement séduisant. Stiles fut tenté de reprendre forme humaine, juste pour le lui dire, mais trouva plus facile de se laisser tomber avec un gémissement aux côtés de l'Alpha – ou plus exactement de s'affaler à moitié sur lui.

Stiles ignora le soupir poussé par Derek et posa sa tête sur ses pattes, fixant son Alpha dans le but d'obtenir son attention. Après dix longues secondes -Stiles les avait comptées- Derek baissa les yeux vers lui. Sans briser le contact visuel, Stiles gémit et poussa les pattes de Derek avec son museau. Il pouvait presque voir Derek répondre « _très bien »_ dans sa façon de pencher la tête. La neige craqua sous lui, Stiles roula sur le côté pour coller son dos contre Derek et ferma les yeux, savourant déjà ce qui était à venir. L'Alpha grogna, puis son museau humide se pressa derrière l'oreille de Stiles et il commença à le lécher, par petits coups de langue affectueux. Le Bêta gigota et Derek se retrouvât à moitié sur lui, toilettant sa fourrure et laissant son odeur partout. D'après Peter, Stiles sentait déjà tellement comme Derek qu'il avait le sentiment que deux Derek se baladaient dans le camp.

Stiles avait bien l'intention de montrer à Peter que ce n'était que le début.

Après un moment, il sentit le poids du corps de Derek basculer et l'abandonner. C'était une sensation pénible et Stiles protesta en reniflant mais cela ne ramena pas Derek, contrairement aux autres fois. Il l'entendit se transformer une seconde plus tard, et quelque chose de chaud et de doux lui atterrit dessus. Une fourrure. Stiles lança à l'Alpha un regard désapprobateur. Il n'allait pas se transformer dans toute cette neige, certainement pas.

«Allez, Stiles. Tu n'auras pas le temps d'avoir froid. J'ai tout prévu,» dit Derek, en souriant puis en se drapant lui-même d'un lourd manteau. Il tint celui de Stiles, le blanc, au- dessus du loup qui le fixait d'un air pas du tout conciliant.

Stiles soupira. Il ne pouvait pas résister au sourire de Derek, jamais.

«Maintenant, j'ai froid,» se plaignit-il après s'être transformé, se dépêchant de s'asseoir sur la fourrure que Derek avait jetée au sol pour lui.

L'Alpha s'assit à ses côtés, riant, et leva un côté de son manteau pour l'entourer autour de Stiles. Mais même avec sa chaleur corporelle de loup garou, ce n'était pas assez. Stiles se fraya avec sa tête un chemin sous le bras de Derek jusqu'à se coller contre le flanc de l'Alpha, sifflant d'exaspération lorsqu'il sentait quelques flocons de neige atterrir dans ses cheveux. Il se roula en boule et se fit le plus petit possible, presque entièrement recouvert par le manteau. Au moins la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Derek faisait des merveilles. La chaleur émanant de son corps nu restait prisonnière du manteau et Stiles baignait dedans, sa tête reposant contre le torse de l'Alpha. Puis ce dernier plaça le manteau blanc sur leurs deux corps et tout devint parfait.

«Je déteste ce temps.»

«Bien sûr,» répliqua Derek, embrassant le haut du crâne de Stiles -la seule partie de son corps qui n'était pas recouverte par les manteaux.

«Mais je t'aime.»

Stiles baissa les fourrures -pas trop- pour jeter un coup d'œil à Derek quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne répondait rien. Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche spontanément mais peut-être que l'Alpha ne voulait pas les entendre ? Pas encore ?

Un regard dans sa direction suffit à rassurer Stiles. Le regard entier de Derek semblait l'étreindre et un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Stiles hocha la tête, et ce simple hochement envoyait un message clair comme de l'eau de roche : bien qu'il eût parlé sur un ton enjoué, il avait rarement été aussi sérieux.

Encore plus de flocons tombèrent sur eux, leur dérobant presque la vue qu'ils avaient sur le camp, et le vent commença à souffler. Stiles disparut de nouveau sous les fourrures et Derek chuchota trois petits mots à son oreille. Il avait répondu.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Je sais je sais, explications :

Alors, je pense que vous le savez tous, mais c'est l'année du Bac pour moi. Et qui dit Bac, dit stress, contrôles, APB, devoirs communs, Bacs blancs et un tout tas de choses pas très marrantes.

Donc, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour traduire, et quand j'en ai, bah j'ai la flemme.

Mais je me motive parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre une fic. Et puis, même si je ne traduit pas, je lit des fics, parce que c'est ma drogue, comme beaucoup d'entre vous aussi. Ce qui fait que je fait mon repérage de traductions possibles. Et vous pouvez suivre sur mon profil les fics à venir que je prévois. Du coup, vous êtes pas lâchés au vent comme ça. Haha.

Donc, j'espère que vous avez compris que même si je ne publie pas mes traductions aussi fréquemment, je pense à vous. Parce que recevoir vos retours me fait toujours très plaisir et me motive pour vous offrir mon travail. Ce qui fait que pendant les week-ends ou les vacances, quand je suis pas trop occupée à procrastiner -je vous assure je crois que c'est une maladie chez moi- je traduiiiit !

Voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu autant qu'à moi.

Je vous fait de très gros bisous, et prenez soin de vous.

 **La bise !**


End file.
